Arca Jeths Praxeum
Das Praxeum von Jedi-Meister Arca Jeth war ein Gebäude in der weitläufigen Tundra des Planeten Arkania, in dem zur Zeit des Großen Sith-Kriegs viele Jedi wie Ulic Qel-Droma und Tott Doneeta ausgebildet wurden. Beschreibung und Geschichte Abgelegener Standort Als sich die Jedi-Meister auf Ossus aufgrund von Gerüchten über eine neue Sith-Bruderschaft dazu entschlossen, Jedi-Wächter an Orten mit einer starken Aura der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu platzieren, entsandte man Arca Jeth auf den Heimatplaneten seiner Spezies. Obwohl Arkania nach der Zerstörung der dortigen Sith-Kultur lange Zeit unbewohnt war, hatten sich einige Jahre vor 4000 VSY einige Minenunternehmen auf dem mit Bodenschätzen durchsetzten Planeten angesiedelt und auch eine große Zahl Arkanianer waren auf ihren Heimatplaneten zurückgekehrt. Nachdem Arca die Dunkle Seite weitgehend eingedämmt hatte, entschied er sich zur Errichtung eines Praxeums zur Ausbildung neuer Jedi-Ritter, für deren Unterweisungen er die weite Tundra Arkanias für ideal erachtete. Bereits einige Monate nach ihrer Ankunft hatten Arca und seine Schüler weitab der Minen und biomedizinischen Hochschulen einen Komplex errichtet, dessen Hauptgebäude aus zwei gemauerten Stockwerken und zwei unterschiedlich großen runden Türmen bestand, an den sich einige kleinere Nebengebäude anschlossen. Unweit des Praxeums befanden sich auch Landeplätze für die Raumschiffe der Akademie, zu denen auch Arcas persönliches Schiff SunGem und die Nebulon Ranger seines Schülers Ulic Qel-Droma gehörten. Sofern es das Wetter erlaubte, unterwies der Jedi-Meister seine bis zu zwanzig Schüler vorwiegend in kleineren Gruppen unter freiem Himmel, wobei diese die weitläufige und unbewohnte Umgebung für ihre Kampfübungen nutzen konnten. Schüler des Praxeums miniatur|links|[[Arca Jeth beim Ritterschlag im Praxeum.]] Zu den ersten erfolgreichen Absolventen zählten unter anderem Barrison Draay, der Sohn eines reichen Industriellen von Coruscant, und eine der Töchter von Jedi-Meister Noab Hulis, Krynda, die während ihrer Ausbildung besondere Talente bewiesen hatten. Im Jahr 4007 VSY erfolgte nach der erfolgreichen Ablegung der Jedi-Prüfungen im Hauptsaal des Praxeums ihr Ritterschlag, zu dem auch Noab Hulis und weitere Jedi-Meister anwesend waren. Obwohl der Padawan Haazen eine ebenso lange Zeit unter Arca studiert hatte, waren seine Bemühungen nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Dementsprechend verweigerte man ihm den Ritterschlag, bis er seine Fähigkeiten entsprechend verbessert habe – was jedoch aufgrund der tief empfundenen Kränkung des jungen Mannes nicht erfolgte. In den folgenden Jahren widmete sich Arca Jeth hauptsächlich dem Training einer Dreiergruppe bestehend aus Ulic Qel-Droma, seinem jüngeren Bruder Cay und dem Twi'lek Tott Doneeta, die je auf ihre spezielle Weise ein besonderes Talent bewiesen. So zeigte Ulic große Kühnheit und Beherrschung im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert, wobei er dies vor allem gegen Trainingsdroiden bewies. Diese musste sein technikaffiner Bruder Cay anschließend meist wieder reparieren, was er mit großem Eifer verfolgte. Darüber hinaus bemühte sich der junge Mann um die Instandhaltung des Komplexes, wechselte Glühlampen aus und reparierte die Landgleiter der Akademie, womit er eine große Hilfe für Meister Arca darstellte. Der ruhige und beherrschte Tott Doneeta hingegen konnte im Lichtschwertkampf nicht ganz mit seinen Kameraden mithalten, zeigte jedoch großes Talent bei der Kommunikation mit der örtlichen Tierwelt mit Hilfe der Macht. Dies unterstützte Meister Arca, indem er Tott die Wildnis um die Akademie erkunden ließ, wonach er meist mit einer großen Zahl einheimischer Tiere zurückkehrte. Nachdem er eine Nahe Quelle der Dunklen Seite auf Onderon lokalisiert hatte, übernahm er auch den Wächterposten für dieses System und schickte seine drei Schüler zur Untersuchung aus. Später reiste er ihnen nach, kehrte jedoch vor seinem Tod im Jahr 3997 VSY trotz des festen Vorsatzes nicht mehr in sein Praxeum auf Arkania zurück. Hinter den Kulissen Das Datum 4007 VSY errechnet sich aus John Jackson Millers Kommentar zu Wiedergutmachung, in dem er feststellt, dass die Ereignisse dort sieben Jahre vor dem Beginn von Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter stattfinden. Quellen *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Wiedergutmachung *''Rebellion (Videospiel)'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars Enzyklopädie'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' en:Arca Jeth's praxeum es:Praxeum de Arca Jeth Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Orte auf Arkania Kategorie:Gebäude der Jedi Kategorie:Akademien Kategorie:Legends